1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for connecting flexible tubing, piping and similar conduits. In particular, the disclosure relates to a fluid line coupling suitable for use in a medical device, which is capable of making a fluid-tight interconnection with a length of tubing or between lengths of tubing.
2. Background of Related Art
Plastic tubing, formed from materials such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or polyurethane, has a variety of uses and is particularly useful in the medical field. The flexibility and other qualities of such tubing, for example, makes it suitable for use in the delivery of fluids directly to and from patients, or for the conveyance of fluids to and from medical instruments. For many of these applications, it is necessary to use special couplers and fittings to interconnect two lengths of tubing to one another, to interconnect a length of tubing to a fluid source or an instrument, or to make any other required connection. The reliability of such couplings is particularly important for surgical equipment, the use of which provides little or no opportunity for repair in the event of a failure.
Tubing used in a cooling system for a medical device may present additional difficulties due to the relatively high pressures and temperatures which may be involved. One particular type of coupling for accommodating these difficulties incorporates an adhesive to bond and/or seal the end of a length of tubing inside a sleeve and also to fill all gaps between the tubing and the sleeve. The reliability of such a joint depends largely on the quality of the bond created.
Accordingly, a need exists for a fluid line coupling capable of creating a high quality adhesive bond for a fluid-tight connection to a length of hollow tubing.